The Phantom
by Kuroko Tetsuya Momoi Satsuki
Summary: Teenagers from all over Japan, who have special powers attend the same school. There is rumor going around the school about someone who is a so call "Phantom" your sources may be correct. (Sorry I hate doing summaries)
1. Chapter 1- Alone

Chapter 1- Alone

I don't own KnB, all credit goes to Fujimaki-sensei.

There have been countless rumors going around the school about a so called Phantom, they say he doesn't stay in one place for very long and his power is unlimited.

"Dai-chan"

"Yo Satsuki"

"You're actually going to first class?" The pink haired school was shocked

"Shut up, I'm tired of getting after class lectures" replied the tanned boy

"Aominecchi, Momoicchi" A blonde haired male approached them, accompanied by a purple hair giant

"Damn….here he comes"

"Ki-chan, Mukkun" greeted happily by Momoi

"Want some pocky Mine-chin?" The purple hair giant offered Aomine

"Murasakibara, I told you not to eat junk food first thing in the morning" A green haired male walking along the sidewalk with a red haired male.

"….I forgot…." Keeps eating

"Training is about to start any minute, let's go now" Demanded the red haired male

"Hai" The others said in sync

They walked to their first class, P.E.

"They never let us eat snack in class…and they always make us train our powers" Pouted the giant

"Atsushi, this school is for those who have powers…you can eat after class"

Murasakibara put his snakes in his school bag, occasionally taking bites secretly

"Alright today, were going to have target practice and combat training" yelled the Teacher

The class didn't sound very energetic

"Why do we even practice anymore? It's not like anyone can beat us" The tanned teen smirked

"Dai-chan, doesn't talk like that"

"But you know it's true"

"Were still required to come to class though Aominecchi"  
>"I know…..it's a pain"<p>

Each student walked to the left or right side of the field, depending on their specialty. (Combat or Long distance)

The Miracles and Momoi walked to the combat side of the field

"Look who decided to come today" Sarcastically said the Teacher

"Yeah yeah" yawned the blue haired boy

"Daiki vs Shintarou" The teacher yelled

"What a hassle" The green haired boy just fixed his glasses

"Wakata" replied Aomine who didn't seem to be any more energetic than Midorima

The other Miracles just sat along the fence as Midorima and Aomine walked onto the grass preparing to release their powers.

The teacher put a shield over those who were watching the match "New students pay attention….this may be the most intense battle you'll ever see in your life"

Aomine smirked while a dark blue aura surrounded his body, while Midorima kept his usual angry expression as green aura surrounds his body.

"3…2….1…Begin!" yelled the coach, strengthening his Shield around everyone

Aomine quickly ran to Midorima, who just stood there. A punch that was enough to knock down the school was thrown at Midorima, the punch was caught and backdraft was sent throughout the field, even those practicing Long distance training were hit by the backdraft.

"All five of those guys are monster…" said someone who was practicing his Long distance magic (I won't use that word much)

All those watching could see was smoke, dirt flying everywhere and the occasional blue or green light flicker.

The teacher looked at his stop watch "Alright times up, STOP" yelled the teacher

Aomine heard the teacher yell but he had to hit Midorima at least once, he put everything into this last punch. His aura became even more intense as he ran at Midorima with everything he had, his smirk was gone….he was completely serious. Midorima intensified his aura as well, preparing to catch the punch again.

"DAI-CHAN!"

"AOMINECCHI MIDORIMACCHI!"

Aomine got distracted hearing his friend call his name from the side line, he lost his footing and flew through the air.

"OH NO IF HE HITS THE FIELD WITH THAT MUCH POWER IT'LL CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE" yelled the coach in horror

Aomine tried to reduce his power but was unable too while flying through the air.

Suddenly a boy who seemed to be the same age as the rest of them appeared in front of the falling Aomine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Thought Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU GET HIT BY THIS" Aomine yelled knowing that the boy only had seconds to react.

However the boy did not move, he simply let out a tiny smile. Not even touching Aomine, he stopped his powers.

"What? How?" Aomine both pleased and shocked

"Interesting" thought Akashi starring at the boy

The others were all extremely surprised

"W-Who are you?" Aomine still shocked by what just happened

The boy bowed and then vanished

"W-Wait" Aomine tried to reach the boy but failed

The other Miracles, Momoi and Midorima ran over to Aomine

"Who was that Dai-chan?" Momoi who seemed interested

"The main question is how he evaded your attack with such ease" Midorima who fixed his glasses but was actually pretty shocked as well

"I only got a glimpse of him but he was so pale" said Kise trying to remember the boy

"…..He smiled at me…but the look in his eyes looked so lonely" Aomine who frowned

Akashi smiled "Guess we'll just have to find out"

"He was smaller than Aka-chin"

"Atsushi….say that again and I'll take away your snacks"

Murasakibara stopped talking

"He was cute" Thought Momoi as she blushed

The teacher ran over "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah were fine"

"Who was that, Sensei?" asked Kise

"I….don't know….I never got a good look at him" The teacher replied

"He was pale as a ghost" Kise quick to respond

"He had light blue hair and eyes" said Aomine quickly after Kise

The teacher covered his face with his hand and let out a sigh "…It….must be him"

"Who?" Akashi was the first to respond

The teacher scratched his head "Surely even you prodigies must have heard the rumors about the Phantom who enrolled at our school"

Kise gulped"…Phantom?"

The others didn't even seem that surprised or startled

Momoi thought for a second "Wait I remember hearing a rumor about a boy who has such little presence, he's known as the Phantom but extremely powerful"

The teacher nodded "That the boy….but the principle told me…he has a seal on his stomach that forbids him from using ¾ of his power"

All of them were shocked again, even Akashi "Are you telling me he stop my full power attack using only ¼ of his power"

The teacher nodded

"One last question" Akashi who was intrigued

"Yes"

"What is this boy's name?"

The teacher let out another sigh "…..Kuroko Tetsuya"


	2. Chapter 2- The Rumors

I'm deeply sorry for those who have had to correct my grammar in the previous chapter; however, the reason being I rush most of the time when I type, so I fail to see my mistakes. If it continues, I apologize in advance. (Thank you for the feedback)

Chapter 2- The Rumors

"Kuroko Tetsuya….You will join us" Thought Akashi as he let out a small evil smile and intertwined his fingers.

"Akashicchi…looks like he's up to something" The blonde male backed away slowly

Akashi turned around, looked at Kise and smile "What's wrong, Ryouta?"

"B-B-Betsuni" said Kise as he fake cried

The teacher cut into the conversation again "You kids are better off not getting involved with Tetsuya"  
>"Why is that?" The green haired male spoke this time<p>

The teacher looked at the group of teenagers "Because he's dangerous…..People say that you guys are monsters"

"That's just a title and what does that have to do with anything?" replied Midorima, once again

"I already told you that he has a seal on his body, I believe it's on his chest. I also told you that he is only in control of ¼ of his power at the moment, think about it…he stopped Daiki's attack with ease and he was also on the defense, try to imagine what that boy would be like on offence" Nervously explained the Teacher

"But he didn't look like the type of person who would fight for fun" Aomine raised his voice, not knowing why.

The teacher looked up to the sky "People say…looks can be deceiving"

The bell rang for second class

"Shit" thought Aomine

"Let's go, minna-san" Yelled Momoi, who had already gotten a head start

They all began to walk to second class (History)

"Ne….Aka-chin, can I eat my snacks now?"

"I saw you eating your snacks during P.E, Atsushi"

"Was not" replied the purple haired giant, trying not to look Akashi in the eyes

"At-su-shi, if you disobey me again….the consequences will be dire" smiled Akashi who was happily holding a pair of scissors.

Everyone else "gulped" at the thought of a smiling Akashi

The group of teenagers reached their History class and moments later, class started.

Aomine fell asleep almost immediately, Kise was reading a magazine, Midorima and Akashi were taking down notes, Murasakibara was making noise as he opened a bag of chips, and Momoi was deep in thought.

The teacher began to explain the history of the school "This land was found almost 200 hundred years by a traveling merchant named Ogiwara Shigehiro. (I really wanted to use his name once) The Merchant was also like you kids; he possessed strong natural powers. After cleaning up the land, he built a school for those like him, who possess powers of some sort. Ogiwara-san met his wife at this school; she applied for a job teaching, got it…..her name was Chihiro Kuroko. The goal of the founder was for people like us, who have always been feared, to live normal lives."

Bell rings for lunch break (I skipped a little bit, but that's not really important)

The group of six went to their usual spot, the school roof.

"Ne Mido-chin can I have some?"

A vein popped out of Midorima's head "Murasakibara, you already have 2 bento's full of food"

"…I forgot"

"I made enough food six, do you guys want some?" said Momoi cheerfully

All of their faces turned blue…"No thank you"

Momoi pouted

Akashi stood up

"Akashicchi, what's wrong?

Akashi began to walk away "I have to go do some research, all of us will meet after school"

Kise tilted his head "Hai?"

The rest watched as Akashi walked away

Momoi was the first too speak "I wonder what Aka-chan is researching"

Midorima fixed his glasses "Most likely, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"I wonder is Kuro-chin likes candy?" Murasakibara who ate both of his bento boxes

They all looked at Murasakibara….."Kuro-chin?...you don't even know him"

Murasakibara put on a thinking face…."Oh yeah….I forgot"

"HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" The others yelled in sync

Bell rings

"Kuso….I don't want to go back to class" yawned the tanned boy

"Dai-chan" An evil aura appeared around Momoi

Aomine's face turned blue "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL GO"

They all went to 4th period

Time skip- End of day

The 5 teenagers met at the front gate waiting for Akashi

"Why is Akashicchi taking so long?"

"Aka-chin said he had to do some research"

Akashi walked out of the front doors of the school and headed for the school gate

"There he is" Kise said relieved

"Akashi did you find what you were looking for?" Asked a curious Midorima

"…..Not as much as I hoped but I found a little bit of useful information"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 years old, all powers are unknown at the moment except for the power to vanish at will, Danger level Maximum, Family confidential."

"Interesting" Thought Midorima fixing his glasses

"Where did Aka-chan get this information?" Momoi curiously wondered

Akashi smiled "I hacked into the principles computer, I hope that's not a problem for any of you" Akashi held a of scissors in his right hand

"N-No…it's alright" Once again they all said in sync

"So how do we find Kuroko, the rumors say he's a Ghost" said Midorima

"He's not a ghost Shintarou, he's a Phantom"

"I'm not a Phantom minna-san" A pale boy with light blue hair appeared beside the group

"See Akashi, he's not a Phantom or a ghost"

….Everyone's eyes opened wide "W-W-WHAT?! K-K-K-KUROKO?!"

Kuroko had his usual dead panned expression "Domo"

Sorry guys, I know I put a lot of useless context in this chapter but I want to make a fairly long fanfic….I get to the point eventually but I like have character growth in the process and the next chapter will be a lot more serious, Thanks for reading.

Betsuni-Nothing

Domo- A way of saying hello

Wakata- Alright

Kuso- Shit


End file.
